Our Beginning
by Naniyani01
Summary: Ayato is crazy in love with Otonashi. He's so in love, he gets out of hand and ruins Otonashi's first date with Kanade. YAOI FANFIC LEMON!


Our Beginning OxA  
>Summary: Ayato is crazy in love with Otonashi. He's so in love, he gets out of hand and ruins Otonashi's first date with Kanade.<p>

**A/N: **I was surprised to find that doesn't have many Otonashi x Naoi fanfics. So I made one! Please enjoy! New chapters coming _really_ soon! I'm working on my 'How to be a Seme' Fanfic!

...

"O-Otonashi, please wait! I'm sorry, okay?" I said as I chased Otonashi down the hall.  
>Oh, you're probably wondering what I did...<br>You should know that Otonashi is very dear to me and I value our friendship. So that's why Otonashi's upset that I ruined his first date with... Tachibana.  
>"If you would just listen!" I said, grabbing the sleeve of his SSS uniform. Turning him to face me. I stared into his eyes for a moment, taking in his face. I wished so much for him to attack me already. Just looking at him can get me off.<p>

"What, Ayato? This is all your fault. You knew I liked her so why would you embarass me like that?" He said, sliding to the floor against a nearby wall. His legs were spread and inviting, so I sat between them, cradling his face in my hands.  
>"Look at me. It's not like she'll leave you just because I made you say those things to her... Or spill Spicy mabo tofu all over her dress."<p>

"She wore such a pretty _dress_!" He said covering his face with his hands.  
>"I was just... So jealous at seeing you so happy with someone else..."<br>"What did you just say?" Otonashi looked up, confused.  
>"You moron. You never noticed it but I... I-"<br>"Yo! Otona-" Hinata noticed the scene in front of him, though he ignored it.  
>"I just wanted to say, I saw what happened in the cafeteria and I wanted to know if you were doing okay. I knew instantly who made you do that. Those red eyes can't be mistaken." He said as he glared intensely at me. I glared back then turned to Otonashi, still resting in between his legs.<br>I pouted at him, even managed to get a few tears out.  
>"I told him I was sorry, you pathetic roll of toilet paper." I said, resting my head on his chest.<br>"I'm going to go apologize to Tachibana." Otonashi said, getting up and walking down the hall. I moved and curled up at where he was just sitting as I listened to his footsteps slowly fade away.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Naoi. It's pathetic, really."  
>I laughed. I think it's funny that he fears my abilities so much that he looks at the ground whenever he talks to me.<br>"It's not like you're any different, Hinata kun! You like him just as much as I do. But I work at him harder than you."  
>He flinched at the statement, knowing it was true though he always denies it.<br>"I really don't have time for this, Naoi. You may be trying hard to win him over but I, will always stay by his side as a friend. That's something you'll never be capable of." And with that, he walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kanade, hey!" I said as I spotted her in the hallway in front of the bathroom.  
>"Hello, Otonashi san." She said timidly as she looked down at the floor.<br>"Look, I'm super, super sorry about what happened back in the cafeteria!"  
>"It's okay. I knew it was not your fault you flipped the table, and spilled spicy mabo tofu on my dress because your eyes were bright red. I know I must punish Naoi." She said softly, her yellow eyes sparkling.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked so pretty, even with mabo tofu on her dress. I reached out to her and pulled her close, stroking her soft silver hair.  
>"It's okay, I'll scold Ayato for it. I was just worried you thought I would really call you those things. Or say what I said about Yurippi, and never forgive me."<br>She laughed at the memory. I had yelled across the cafeteria that Yuri had a nice ass and huge breasts that needed attention.  
>I pulled out of her arms and kissed her forehead.<br>"I'm gonna go find Ayato." I said, walking away.

I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, ashamed. I started wandering down the hallway after Hinata left. That was when I started thinking of Otonashi and his big cock sliding in and out of my tight, wanting ass.  
>Grr, I'm doing it again.<br>I know Otonashi is straight so he'll never do those shameful things that I want him to do. But I swear, if I see him again, I'll attack him before he even sees it coming.  
>I walked out the bathroom and made my way to the student council room to get myself off. The bathroom was too risky. I had my hands in my pockets, my head down. I almost made it there when I heard footsteps in the hallway which was weird because all of the students are supposed to be in class.<br>"Go to cla- Oh! Otonashi! Hi!" I said, running to him with my arms spread.  
>"Come with me, Otonashi! I need a favor."<br>"Actually, Ayato... I had something to discuss with you. Kanade,  
>she-"<br>I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his. It was short but long enough for my erection to remind me what I needed him for. I grabbed his arm before he could refuse, and dragged him to the student council room.

When I got there I flung the door open and locked it shut.  
>"A-Ayato.. What's gotten into you?"<br>"I want you to fuck me over this table. Now!"  
>"W-what?! I'm sorry, but I'm in a relationship, Ayato!"<br>"Have you ever done ot with Kanade?"  
>"Well.. No" Otonashi said, blushing.<br>"And how do you get off? By yourself? We both know you wouldn't get anywhere with that. So come on." I purred. I got on my knees and pulled his pants down. Oh how I've been DREAMING of this moment! When my hands got to his boxers he laid a hand on my head.  
>"Ayato. I don't think we should do this. What if Kanade found out? She won't let me off easy if I screw up twice!"<br>"Relax." I said as I pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing his semi-erect member.  
>I moved my hand up and down the shaft while licking the tip. My low moans echoed throughout the room. I couldn't wait anymore so I swallowed him whole. He gasped at the feeling. My moans vibrated through his cock which had him shivering in pleasure.<br>"Wait. I'm gonna... Uh..."  
>I chuckled.<br>"Okay. Take me, now."  
>"Uh. Ayato..."<br>"Do it before you come all over the place!"  
>"Um... Okay then."<br>I leaned on the table while he pulled my pants and boxers down, then slowly slid his in. I looked back at Otonashi and saw his eyes closed, cheeks red. He looked so adorable!  
>"Otonashi, you can move now."<br>He then started thrusting. Slowly at first, then he picked up his pace.  
>"Ah! Oto...nashi..."<br>The table was squeaking furiously as he pounded me. He seemed to have gotten used to things so he grabbed my hips, pulled me closer, and started thrusting again.  
>"Uh, Ayato." He said, out of breath. I don't want to dirty any of our clothes or leave evidence behind so... Can I come inside you?"<br>"Nghh.." I nodded my head, though I was in pain from the speed, and the fact that I've never been fucked before.  
>Soon I felt the hot liquid fill me on the inside. I turned around and pulled Otonashi in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and Otonashi didn't pull away.<br>We both put our clothes on and walked out the room. I locked it before we walked down the hallway.  
>"That was fun! Was that your first time? Or were you saving it for Kanade...?" I said, eyeing him carefully.<br>"Nghh!" He said covering his mouth as he looked away, his face was bright red.

...

**A/N:**Did you like it so far? Please leave a R&R to let me know what I can do better! Thanks for reading!


End file.
